My cute little Rabbit
by lilg7
Summary: He leans down and grabs me by my hair. "And where do you think you'll go?" He asks me with an angry growl in voice."Think you will chase after that pet sitter?" He back hands me."Do you think you can find love!" he yells in my ear. " you are just a toy, and like all other toys, kids eventually get tired of them!" UneoxAki


I just lay there on the floor. Everything was intense and amazing. The Pet Sitter definitely knew what he was doing. But at the same time he was kind about it. I have this feeling, something I'm used to. I try not to, but I compare it to the feeling my Master gives me. I know I shouldn't because in the end, I just see how worthless he is. He makes me feel like I'm not a person, he call me his pet, his toy and I know he is right. That is all I'm good for in this world. But I thought I would be okay with this, the way he treats me, what he does to me, and what makes other people do, but now I know I'm not. I have to stay awake until my master comes home. "You better get out. He is definitely close by," I say in a low worn out voice as I attempt to sit up from the floor. In all truth, I don't want him to. During the actual act, he held me close. I felt safe, I want that feeling to stay, but I know it can't. He has to leave, before "He" gets back.

"Is this guy forcing you to stay here?" He asks me. Once again, that kindness. I nod slightly, I so badly want to say yes. I have tried to get away many times before, but he reeled me back in. He threatened my lovers, he bribed them with everything he has, money, fame, even his own body. I want nothing more then to be free of him, for good. I hear him move slightly, but I don't dare look. I hear his voice "um… It might be kind of weird for me to say this, but…" He started, "But will be okay?"

Yet again, shocked at how kind he is being to me, a pet, a toy. He is showing the likes me, kindness. I can't hold back a small smile. They way he talks to me, it makes me feel, happy. "Thank you" I say to him, "It felt good." I'm not talking about the sex here, I mean the words he is saying to me. But I guess there is no denying it, the sex was great too.

I can hear him walk to the door, he pauses slightly before I hear the handle turn. Once he outside of the apartment, his pace quickens into run. I fall back down to the floor. I am alone again. I probably will never see him again, or even feel that kindness he showed me. I may never feel as safe as when I did when he held me. I felt like crying. I hate this life, I hate being a toy But I know that, that is all I am good for. I hear the door open. Immediately after I hear the repulsive voice of my master, I flinch slightly before regaining composer. "I am home Aki. Did he take good care of you?" I feel a kick on my backside and I roll over for him, just like a trained lap dog. "Ah, sitter fed you soo much," he spoke again. I grit my teeth. There is that sick feeling he gives me. Even if being a toy is all I'm good for, I will be damned if I stay His toy my entire life.

I sit up and flash him a smug smile. "I liked you, and I always considered myself the kind of person who would be willing to do any thing, but…" I say, knowing what comes after the next few words, "It looks like I was wrong. If you want a submissive pet, look for one elsewhere. Alright? My defective 'master'" I knew I was in deep before I started, so I will make worth my while.

He leans down and grabs me by my hair. "And where do you think you'll go?" He asks me with an angry growl in voice. I refuse to respond. "Think you will chase after that pet sitter?" He back hands me, and tosses me into the wall. I grit my teeth. I do not want to show him that he can hurt me. He walks near me again, he grabs the chain of the hand cuffs and pulls my hands over my head. I hear my right shoulder pop, right before I feel a strong throbbing pain. I let out a strangled cry. He unlocks the hand cuffs, twists my arm behind my back. "Do you really want to leave me?" He asks. I know he is trying to scare me. I know this trick, does it to a lot of people. "well… I sure as hell don't want to stay!" I have to keep my resolve. There is no way I am ever going back to him! He throws me onto the glass Coffey table. It shatters and a piece of glass cut the corner of my mouth and another put a gash into my cheek. I rolled over, blood falling from my face. He stands over me, and pushes my face into the glass. A big shard cuts forehead another one was stuck in the corner of my eye. I again let out a scream. "Do you think you can find love?" he yells in my ear. "You are welcome to try, but you are just a toy, and like all other toys, kids eventually get tired of them!" He lets me go and throws me my clothes.

I feel accomplished. I am finally going to be free. After I get dressed he takes my arm and pushes me out side to the stair case. "you are never welcome back!" he says as he kicks me down the stairs. I fall three flights of stairs, I feel my arm crack and the rest of body is just throbbing with pain. I hear him laugh as heads back inside to his apartment. Once he is gone I force myself up and drag my broken body to a hospital.

**three days later**

I decide to use the scholarship I got coming out of high school. At least then I will have a degree, and I can get a good job, and stand on my two feet. I just finished sending in my scholarship, and I am looking around campus, just to get a feel of things. I feel my dislocated shoulder start hurting again, so I take a seat in the library. I look around. The art is nice, I see some work from Salvador Dali, and a painting from Vincent Van Gogh. This university really has class. I keep looking around until my eyes fall this one person. A smile creeps on my face, it is the Pet Sitter. I contemplate going over to him. I feel a small blush cross my face. I get up and I sit across from him.

He looks up at me, "H- How?" He asks some what shocked to see me. My smile grows I am happy that he remembers me. I am glad I can see him now. "What do you mean how? I am student here after all, and I see you are as well." I say in a casual tone. I think it is nice that I can see him again. Just being around him me happy. I tell him about what happened after he left, and I ask him to join me for lunch and I learn his name. it fits him, strong, yet sweet. I find myself repeating it in my mind. I am glad that we can at least be friends.


End file.
